Guerra Entre Fronteras: (Discordia, orgullo y armonía)
by DavidPieDarkNess
Summary: Contando tres historias que forman un lazo en una sola. Discordia: El apenas recién nacido llamado: Discord. Orgullo: El semental mandado a matar al rey, "Padre de Discord," y a su hijo. Armonia: La creación de los elementos para detenerlo, todo de una vez, lo cual costara, para encontrar los materiales para empezar su construcción."El caos es Discordia. Y la discordia es caos."
1. Malas Noticias

**Para aclarar : La historia era congruente, una guerra entre el caos del primer nacido, "Monstruo," de múltiples partes de diferentes animales en su cuerpo, desde pegasos, grifos, cabras, etc. El día que mato al prójimo rey del centro, recibiendo posesión al trono y cazándose con la única hembra de su especie, aun estando su amada embarazada, le pusieron nombre antes que naciera, y le tocaran las primeras brisas del sol amanecer; Si es que lo había. Entonces lo llamaron Discord, el heredaría el trono de su padre cuando muriera. Y seria rey del centro. Su padre o mejor mundialmente conocido como "El sin nombre," dicto sus propias reglas hacia los cuatro reinos; Terrestres, Pegasos, Unicornios y los nuevos Alicornios. Pero se negaron a obedecerla, por lo cual se propago la guerra para matar al heredero; Discord. Y cortarle el estómago a su amada para que el hijo se ahogara en su propio charco de sangre y gritando fuertemente la frase del imperio apenas nombrado Equestria por seis yeguas, nobles:**

"El caos es Discordia. Y la Discordia, es caos."

* * *

Capítulo 1: Malas Noticias.

2 semanas antes del proclamo del recién nacido Discord…

Sr. Comandante Flaming Iron, o mejor conocido como Iron. Leía un libro sostenido en su regazo, mientras olía el fuerte olor del aserrín, recientemente cortado por uno de sus súbditos en la esquina del cuarto. Se lambisqueó el casco y dio vuelta la página. Entonces un guardia entro por el umbral de la puerta como si nada, trotaba en cuatro patas y llevaba puesta una armadura de cuero, con una espada enfundada y bien escondida por su capa de color rojo. Llevaba una carta en su hocico, Iron dejo el libro en la mesa enfrente suyo, y dirigió la mirada hacia el guardia, que apenas y notaba sus enormes ojos color azul claro.

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Iron con la frente en alto.

–Nos han llegado cartas, del centro, señor –le entrego la carta y Iron la leyó en voz alta.

–Ajam… estimado sr. Iron, por una concreta vista de su perspectiva, los pegasos y terrestres se reusaron a nuestras reglas, y planean derrumbar el centro en miles de pedasos, intentan proclamar una guerra, dodne participarían miles y morirían otros miles más. para que así coronen a un nuevo rey, yo me eh ganado la corona de forma justa, mate al desgraciado del antiguo rey y me hice con su trono, y vino. Le digo que pare esto cuanto antes, ya eh mandado una carta al líder de los pegasos pero no ha contestado aun. Usted comandante y sublíder de los terrestres les pido, con una cordial sonrisa que paren esta locura, o de lo contrario enviaría a más de mil soldados a sus respectivas aldeas y sin dudarlo les pediría a mis guardias que les rajaran el cuello, y colgaran sus intestinos como adornos de navidad, ya ha detenido guerras antes, ahora deberá acabar con una, la guerra apenas comienza, y si no me envían respuesta para al amanecer, me temeré que los guardias ya estarían en camino a sus aldeas. Con una enorme sonrisa: "El sin nombre."

–Y qué hay de Aural? Esta carta ya tiene más de un día que fue enviada y el sol salió hace ya más de media hora. Quiero que manden soldados a Aural, ahí vive mi hijo y sus abuelos, además es el pueblo más cercano del norte, "El sin nombre," podría mandar fieras vestías, a devorar a mi hijo, rápido ir y manden a todos los hombres que puedan al pueblo, Ya.

El guardia se retiró después de hacer una reverencia absurda. Iron sentían ganas de romper lo que sea a su alrededor, pero se contuvo apretando con furia los dientes y mordiéndose el labio inferior, maldiciendo una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza al rey "Sin nombre," sentía amargura y además odio, no se podía creer que semental o yegua se unía con él, sinceramente nadie estaría en su mando. Iron pensó por un momento y se mantuvo por un instante.

–Señor y si de una vez construí…

–Ni se te ocurra nombrarlos, esos artefactos costarían caro por construir, y no serviría de nada, los unicornios apenas y saben levitar cosas.

–¿Y los alicornios? Nos podrían ayudar, eh leído, libros que mencionan más hechizos que cualquiera.

–Cualquier tonto puede leer un libro –exclamo Iron, con amargura y se dirigió hacia la puerta, luego siguió hablando: Quiero que dupliquen la guardia por las noches, si notan algo que se mueve por los arbustos, no dudéis en matarlo.

–Sí, señor.

–Mientras más rápido acabe esta guerra mejor, mientras tanto quiero que "Robert," siga respirando en cuando lo encuentren, es mi único hijo y posible heredero para ser comandante cuando el cumpla 18. Esperare información, y espero que sea rápida. "El sin nombre ya ha de haber mandado a docenas de lobos por doquier."

El súbdito se colocó enfrente de él, mientras Iron, se sentaba en la silla con la mesa de madera delante de él. El súbdito hizo una reverencia y se retiró del cuarto, sin decir n una sola palabra.

–Señor –casi grito un guardia quitándose el casco, mostrando su sedoso pelo color café, y sudando como el mar.

–¿Qué sucede?

Malas noticias de Aural…

* * *

 **¿Qué pasara con Aural? ¿Su hijo estará vivo? Continuara...**


	2. El renacimiento del caos

**Para aclarar: La parte/capitulo siguiente será desde la perspectiva de Robert, el único hijo de "Flaming Iron," que por un problema en el pueblo cambia de planes. "El sin nombre," envió multiples grupos de lobos al pueblo de Aural, para que todos sus habitantes murieran, ¿Sobreviran? Puesto que la guerra apenas dio sus primeros pasos. Y los demás reinos como los pegasos, No tardara en darse cuenta de los ataques en el pueblo...** Porque el caos es Discordia. Y la discordia es caos. Y así, lo declaro el rey, "El sin nombre."

* * *

Capítulo 2: El renacimiento del caos.

* * *

 **Aural, 10:32 am**

 **Media hora antes de la llegada de la carta.  
**

El potro cumplió 10 años desde su primer encuentro en el pequeño pueblo, cuando se fabricó el mismo su primer espada de trigo y practicaba con ella intentando parecer caballero.

Cada mañana que despertaba miraba el entrenamiento de guerreros utilizando espadas contra espantapájaros puestos como enemigos, era una cosa que no se veía muy seguido en el pueblo, en especial en un potro como él.

Su abuelo picaba rocas y otros minerales, para sacar materiales. Por las noches, cuando cenaban en la casa, el pequeño potro escuchaba atentamente las historias que contaba su abuelo sobre las demás razas, él decía que las ayudas de las otras fronteras eran innecesarias, debido a que ellos podían picar roca y sacar minerales por si solos, solo que costaba más trabajo y por supuesto cansancio.

Tres veces a la semana venían Pegasos e Unicornios a recolectar comida, y continuar con sus aburridas vidas, al menos el joven Robert lo veía de esa manera. Su sueño como el de muchos jóvenes era ser caballero y participar en un mando, en una guerra.

No era el sueño más original del mundo, pero lo resguardaba con honor y orgullo. Por el momento su vida era con las rocas, picando rocas hasta que un asar del destino le decida cambiar. La idea de picar uno a otro día rocas era suficientemente aburrida.

Una que otra vez veía por su ventana de la segunda planta como guerreros salían de la puerta y se dirigían a las fauces del temeroso bosque, suspirando a través de ella, pensando lo maravilloso que sería haya afuera.

Su abuelo una vez le conto sobre las guerras, eran sombrías y duraban meses o hasta años. Moría mucha gente, y la mitad de un escuadrón completo de Unicornios solamente sobrevivían los fuertes de corazón los otros morían ante los escases de comida, la sangre se podía oler aun a kilómetros de distancia, y el sonido de los otros siendo masacrados era repugnante, y sofisticado de soportar.

Eso le contaba el abuelo al pequeño potro que parecía aun no entender ni una sola palabra de lo antes dicho, el viejo semental de barba blanca y poco pelo de enfrente, soltó una carcajada, luego le sacudió el cabello al potro y se retiró levantándose y retirándose de la silla, trotando lentamente hacia su habitación. El potro se quedó sentado en la silla mirando su vaso vacío, con firmeza, "Por la mañana cazare."

La mañana fue bien recibida por el ardiente sol. El potro se levantó de la cama, con el mayor animo posible sosteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras con rapidez, entrando en el amplio comedor. Tomo un trozo de pan que se mantenía sobre la mesa y salió por la puerta principal de la casa. Por los alrededores se podrían encontrar gran variedad de comerciantes ofreciendo sus típicas mercancías como comidas y ropa.

Uno de ellos parecía ser herrero, por lo cual se acercó a él con cautela y le miro por un minuto la cara. El unicornio herrero no le presto ni la suma atención, se mantenía ocupado mientras que de su cuerno utilizaba magia golpeando la espada con un martillo levitado con la punta enrojecida, el sonido del metal era insoportable e inquietante.

Dejo la espada en una mesa de madera y se acercó de nuevo al mostrador, notando al potro intentando saltar para que lo pudiera observar. El herrero de ojos verdes, melena café y piel blanca como la nieve, frunció el entrecejo en un plan dudoso, luego pregunto:

–¿Necesitas algo? –Una espada.

El herrero contuvo las ganas de reír y cambio a seriedad, pero con un tono burlón le pregunto:

–Para, ¿cortar un pastel o una papa? –rio entre dientes y después fue alertado por el sonido de las acampanadas de la iglesia sonar.

–Son lobos del centro, defiendan las puertas y no permitan que entren adentro –gritaba un semental parado en la cima de un par de cajas colocadas como escaleras para que le pudieran escuchar.

Los gritos de las yeguas comenzaron a escucharse por todos lados, entrando a refugiarse dentro de sus casas, Robert aun confundido y sin entender la situación intento correr hacia su casa a más de 200 metros donde se encontraba.

No sabía mucho de los lobos, solo su padre le contaba que eran una de las razas más peligrosas del bosque, después de otros tipos, que no le pudo mencionar.

El sonido de las campanas se detuvo, solo se podía escuchar como los lobos exigían entrar por la puerta empujándola con fuerza, no paso mucho tiempo cuando lograron entrar, los guardias salieron en filas de la iglesia a detener a los lobos, pero era demasiado tarde, uno de ellos había abierto la boca cercas del cuello de Robert, que se mantenía de espaldas sin notar el gran lobo detrás suyo, el lobo empleo la mayor fuerza para cerrar la boca, Robert solo escucho el escalofriante sonido del hueso romperse como una ramita y de sangre olerse en ese instante. Luego, solo oscuridad...

* * *

 **¿Robert está vivo? ¿Cómo reaccionara Iron ante la noticia? Continuara...**


End file.
